Saving Time
by greygirl98
Summary: Olive Grimauldi is sent back in time to 1967 by her father's agency to save Paul McCartney and her sister from William Campbell, the mastermind set on killing Paul and taking over his life. Based on the Paul is Dead theories.
1. Convincing Mom

Hoboken, New Jersey

February 5, 2014

William Campbell paced around the empty and darkened warehouse, anxious and extraordinarily angry. It was midnight…they were supposed to meet him an hour ago. What could be taking them so long? There was a very good chance the Grimauldi's would be doing their rounds right about now. There was a very good chance the whole plan could go horribly wrong because of their tardiness.

In the beginning, it didn't seem like such a bad idea hiring Jimmy "Arms" Moretti and Gianni Esposito to do his dirty work. They were all muscle, of course, and that was just what he needed to pull off his absolutely genius scheme. He hadn't counted on, however, the two men being complete shit heads. William felt as though he'd hired Dumb and Dumber with the amount of dangerous mistakes the two made. First it was kidnapping the wrong girl, then it was buying the wrong sized tarp…the list went on and on.

William continued pacing, his footsteps echoing off of the damp walls. It was 12:15. God, could they get any later?

Suddenly, one of the old bay doors rolled up and in came Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, hauling the Grimauldi girl and the machine behind them.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Gianni dumped the girl on the floor. "Arms was hungry, so we stopped at Burger King for a Whopper and lost track of time, I guess."

William's eyes bugged out of his head. "You risked the entire mission for a hamburger? An unconscious girl in your backseat and a giant time machine sitting in the flatbed of your truck, and you stop for food?"

Jimmy lugged the time machine in and parked it a few feet from William. He ripped the blue painter's tarp off of the hunk of metal and then turned toward his boss. "Yeah, but we were real careful."

"Inconspictuous just like you said, Bill." Gianni chimed in.

"I said 'inconspicuous.' I swear, you were dropped on your head as an infant," William huffed. "But enough of this chit-chat. We must get started."

He looked down at the girl laying on the floor. "Are you positive this is her?"

"Yeah, yeah. We found her in London, the year 1965, just like you said." Gianni said.

"Excellent," William sighed. Finally, something had gone smoothly.

He grabbed a fist full of black curls and brought the girl's face to his. She certainly was Rosanna Grimauldi.

"She's pretty ain't she, Willy." Jimmy called.

"Yes, Arms, she is, but we aren't here to fawn over a time traveling spy, are we?" William said, and then carefully placed the girl's head back onto the floor.

He checked his watch again. It was 12:30 and if they kept waiting, they'd miss their window. They needed to begin soon.

William walked over to the time machine. "Gentlemen, after years of careful planning, we're finally going to travel back to the year 1967 to kill Paul McCartney!"

"…That's all we're going to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, that seems a little lame to me." Gianni chirped.

"Wha-no! That's not _all_! By killing Mr. McCartney, I'll be able to take over his life and garner his wealth and fame, all while screwing over businesses like Grimauldi's by killing off their spies, too."

"But what's in it for us?" said Gianni.

"Stop thinking of yourself, Esposito! We have work to do…" William said.

He turned to the time travel panel and pressed a few buttons. The door to the machine slid open with a hiss and revealed five seats. William dragged Rosanna to the first seat and stuffed her in it.

"Take your places, boys." He called while sitting down.

Jimmy and Gianni sat as William pressed a few more buttons.

"_Hello, William Shears Campbell," _the machine said. "_Where to?"_

_"_London, England, July 1, 1967." He called.

The door to the machine shut and overhead straps enclosed the passengers in their seats. The time machine began to tremble on its own.

"I'm going to be freaking sick!" Jimmy cried as William Campbell's time machine was zapped forty-seven years into the past.

**So, that was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. The Mission

**Here comes chapter two! I hope you're ready for it!**

**Review Replies:**

**Anon: I totally understand your want of a time machine! I really want one too.**

**LauraaEm: Thanks for favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters**

* * *

><p>Hoboken, New Jersey<p>

February 6, 2014

A meatball flew across the dining room table and hit my father square in the chest, gooey spaghetti sauce making a huge splotch on his crisp, white business shirt. Both my father and I knew that Mom wasn't going to take the news well, but we hadn't anticipated a full on food fight.

"She's not going, Augusto. End of story!" My mother hollered, her usually pretty face red and contorted with pure rage.

Dad drug his eyes from the huge stain up toward his wife, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Loretta, we don't have much of a choice."

Mom grabbed two more meatballs out of the sauce pot and flung them, one splattering on the wall behind Dad and the other smacking him on the forehead.

"Like hell we don't have much of a choice! We already lost Ro and I don't want to lose Olive, too. Why are you risking our children's lives?"

"Don't you understand? I'm sending her to retrieve Rosanna!"

Mom reached for the pot again, but I pulled it away before she could dunk her hand back in. Dad stood up and walked over to her, probably going to comfort her, but she pushed him away and stormed off to the kitchen.

He sighed, sunk back into his chair, and ran his hands through his graying hair. He looked exhausted.

"Dad, I think tha…"

"Go find your mother, Olive. We'll leave later, okay?"

"But…"

"I said go!"

And with that, I threw my napkin on the table and pushed my chair back. When I made it to the kitchen, I found my mother crying, seated on the countertop with a box of tissues next to her.

"I should have married freaking Vinnie Mancosi! His family's normal!" She wailed.

I moved beside her and pushed myself onto the counter, only to slip and land ass first in the wet sink. Great…

"Mom, I've been training under Dad and Uncle Frank for years. I think I can do this." I reasoned, trying to make her feel a bit better.

In actuality, when I was supposedly 'training', I was really working the counter at the family's clock shop/headquarters, and messing around with Eddie White during my break. I got a few months of experience under my belt, but definitely not a years' worth.

"I know, I know, but I just can't lose another baby…"

"Ma, I'm eighteen. I can handle this job."

She sighed and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Yes, but so was Rosanna when she went. She thought she could handle it too, and what happened to her, Olive?"

"She went missing." I said quietly.

My sister had been sent back in time by the family agency on official business two years ago. Everything was going as planned…but she never came home on the preset date. Dad and Uncle Frank sent multiple people, including themselves, back in time to find her but she never surfaced. No one knows what happened.

"That's right. We can't find her. An agency with hundreds of spies and millions of dollars worth of equipment and my daughter still isn't home," She sniffled. "It's been two years, and you'd think there would have been a breakthrough or something by now."

Suddenly, Dad came into the kitchen. He had his blue dress shirt on this time and looked from my mother to me.

"I'm sorry, Loretta." He said and then motioned for me to follow him before he turned and walked out of the house.

My mother hugged me to her and sobbed harder.

"I'll be back, Mom. And I'll find Ro, I promise I will." I whispered.

My mother knew that she couldn't change Dad's mind so she told me she loved me, walked me to the door, and then watched me get into the car.

"Let's do this." I said to my father and I bucked my seatbelt.

He said nothing and began backing out of the driveway. Mom was still standing there, watching us. I smiled and waved at her before we hit the road. She looked as though she just led the lamb to the slaughter. I felt a pang of sadness as we drove away from the house, but I quickly pushed it aside. Being an emotional mess could jeopardize the mission.

Only when my father and I were out of the neighborhood and heading toward the clock shop did he speak to me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"You bet." I said and then smiled.

He smiled back at me and then pulled into the parking lot behind the shop. Saving Time had been the family business since before I was even a fetus.

The Grimauldi family is one of the ten major families in the Space/Time Continuum Organization. Back in the day, the Ancient Evil forces threatened to severely mess with the Continuum, causing the Apocalypse and damning the human race. The Organization came together to protect humans and keep the evil at bay. We've been traveling back in time and kicking some major ass since the Big Bang. Needless to say, every Grimauldi that has ever existed worked for the Organization.

Most families run their portion of the Organization in their basements or garages, but not my father and uncle. The two seemed to have the entrepreneurial spirit and built a time traveling palace in the middle of Hoboken. On the street, Saving Time looks like your average clock repair shop. Go into the storeroom, and press the right buttons on a hidden keypad and you're sent underground to Grimauldi Headquarters. Under the Headquarters floor is the training floor and then under that is the time machine itself.

Uncle Frank was leaning on his car with a huge yellow suitcase at his feet, the keys to the shop dangling from his hand.

"Let's get a move on!" He called and headed for the door.

My dad and I followed him in and we all trooped into the storeroom. Dad flicked the light switch and the overhead bare bulb slowly came to life.

"I think Olive should do the honors, being that it's her first real mission and all." Uncle Frank said.

Dad patted me on the shoulder. "Do it."

I moved the box of spare Cuckoo clock birds and found the keypad. I punched in the code and waited as the shelves transformed into a set of stairs that made their way down to Headquarters. I had no idea how my dad and uncle figured out how to make them do that, but it was amazing nonetheless.

My dad went down first with my uncle and I following. The first floor was very modern and sleek. White walls, white tile floor, white couches with chrome end tables, silver reception desk…the works.

"Hey, Sadie," my dad said, coming to a stop at the reception desk.

Sadie was the receptionist Uncle Frank and 'outsourced' from the fifties. Her red hair was pulled into an amazing beehive and her cat eye glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose. Technically, she couldn't have been much older than I was.

"Mr. Grimauldi, I have that file for you." She said and then handed him a thick Manilla folder with a picture paper clipped to the front.

He thanked her and then made his way toward the elevator, Uncle Frank and I following.

"You need some weapons." Uncle Frank said as we piled in.

Once we let off on the training floor, my father and uncle went in search of some weapons for me. I stayed and watched some of my cousins and other assorted family members beat the crud out of stuffed dummies and practice shooting guns in the simulator. I'd gotten to do some of the training exercises before, but I certainly felt as though the other members of my family were more capable of finding Rosanna than I was.

"Olive, these are for you!" Uncle Frank exclaimed excitedly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He handed me a small gun and a few boxes of bullets. All I was going to do find my sister. Why would I need a gun? Before I could ask, my father herded us into the elevator once more and brought us down a level to the time machine and offices. In two minutes, we were in my father's huge and expensively furnished office.

Dad took a seat behind his intricately carved wooden desk and Uncle Frank and I sat in the two leather chairs facing him.

"We haven't been completely honest with you, Olive." Dad said.

I felt the color drain from my face. "What do you mean?"

"Your mission is bigger than you think it is."

I blew out a sigh. "I thought I was going to find Rosanna?"

My dad looked at Uncle Frank for support.

"You still are looking for Rosanna," Uncle Frank mumbled "but there's more. We sort of have a theory."

"A theory that could very well lead you to your sister." Dad said.

"And that theory is…?"

My father and uncle exchanged looks, then Frank continued again.

"We think that William Shears Campbell has Rosanna."

William Shears Campbell. That name sounded very familiar to me.

"Wasn't he the suspect in the McCartney case?" I asked. "Why would he have Rosanna? She was on a completely different mission!"

"Uh…we kind of sent Rosanna to save Paul from being murdered by Campbell. We lied about that, too."

"Are you serious?" I hissed. "I thought we had Uncle Sonny sent back to save him!"

My father gulped. "We sent Ro out to stop Campbell from messing with Paul, but we sent her back a few years too soon. We think that Campbell has her."

"What do you mean by 'too soon'?"

Dad sighed. "You know the car accident Paul McCartney was supposed to die in during the fall of 1967? That was Campbell's original plan; to kill Paul in the car crash. From there, Campbell was going to 'become' Paul McCartney and use his money to try and destroy the Organization, making it possible for evil to take over the Space/Time Continuum. I have reason to believe he's involved with the Ancient Evil. We thought that we could prevent the accident, but we just couldn't pinpoint the exact date. We caught wind that the crash could happen in 1965, so we sent her there. We think that Campbell may have leaked the date purposefully and waited for Ro to travel back to '65 and got her then. She was probably part of his plan since the beginning."

I was in a state of utter disbelief. "Oh, my God. Anything else?"

"We have reason to believe that Campbell is going to kill McCartney soon through his original scheme. We think that, if he kills Paul, he'll either keep or kill Rosanna. So, not only are you going back to find your sister, you will be a bodyguard of sorts. You need to make sure William Campbell doesn't harm either of them. If you stay near Paul, you may be able to find Campbell and then Ro."

"What happens if I can't stop him? What if Paul dies?"

"Some really scary shit will go down with the universe." Uncle Frank said.

Dad slid the file he'd gotten from Sadie across the desk to me.

"This will give you some more information. Read it as soon as possible." He said.

"So, where am I going?" I asked.

"July 6, 1967. We believe the crash is going to happen some time in September. We need you to get into the Beatles' inner circle to get close to Paul. We have an apartment ready for you as well as a car. Uncle Frank has packed your things."

A little voice in my head was telling me to run and never look back. This mission was too much for me to handle. Not only did Paul McCartney and Ro depend on me, but the whole universe. Plus, I had every reason to believe my dad and uncle could have the wrong crash date. I could be risking my life!

"When do I leave?" I asked, still trying to process everything that had been thrown at me.

"Now."

**And this is where our story begins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned!**


	3. Savile Row

**Hello! Before you get into this next chapter, I want to let you know that I know that the Beatles Apple Corps didn't move to 3 Savile Row until 1968, but for the purposes of this story, I changed the date to 1967. Sorry about that, guys! Anyhow, on with the story!**

"Is the seatbelt supposed to be this tight?" I asked, pulling at the strap that was crushing my chest.

"Yes, it is. The ride's a bit bumpy, especially when you're going pretty far back." Uncle Frank replied.

"It could be tighter, you know." My father chimed in.

He joined us in the family time machine and fastened the belt tighter around me. My breath hitched.

"I think I'll be okay." I hissed.

Dad gave me a look and then both him and Uncle Frank left the machine. They swung the door shut behind them and walked over to the control panel on the far side of the room. All was quiet where I was until I heard a voice come from a speaker above my head.

"Please make sure all luggage is secure under your seat." A pleasant female voice said.

I pushed my suitcase below me with my feet. My father's voice came from the overhead next.

"Remember, Olive, read the file as soon as possible, get into the Beatle's inner circle, and find Rosanna. You got all that?"

I nodded and gave a thumbs up in their direction.

"Good. Make us proud!" He said, and then everything went black.

After a solid three minutes of darkness, colored lights began flashing throughout the machine. The speaker crackled to life again.

"Ready to depart in five…."

Oh, God, was I ready for this? Could I really stop Campbell?

"Four…"

How was I going to get into the inner circle?

"Three…"

The vessel began shaking and the colored lights flashed violently, making me feel sick.

"Two…"

This was it.

"One!"

I felt as though I were punched in the chest. An icy blast of air enveloped me. My head was pushed so far back into the headrest of my seat that I feared it would become one with my skull. My arms and legs were pinned in their position. The suitcase Uncle Frank had packed for me rattled crazily underneath me.

I felt the machine spin a few times and then hit some things that were beyond my line of vision. The lights continued to make themselves known in periodic bursts of neon color. What I thought were rocks pinged against the outer, iron layer of the time machine. As we hit a particularly rough bump, a thick, cherry scented haze swept over me, so sweet smelling I could have hurled.

A loud crash sounded out around me and everything went completely dark once again. Not a second later, my suitcase and I were unstrapped from our places and flung out into a bright light.

I was ejected onto some rough pavement in an alleyway. I skidded on my knees, feeling tiny pebbles pierce the skin there. As soon as I picked myself up off the ground, I threw up behind a Dumpster. I felt blood trickle down from my knees and looked down to see them badly scraped and ugly. Any Beatle would want to talk to _me_, I thought as I wiped my mouth with one hand and attempted to pick out rubble from my knees with the other.

I shakily stood and looked around for my suitcase. My clothes were strewn everywhere; my panties out for the whole of England to see. The suitcase itself was in the Dumpster I'd recently acquainted myself with. I fished it out and discovered it was caked in a green slop and completely reeked.

I quickly shoved clothes into the case. My gun was on the other side of the alley, as was the file. Papers were fluttering in the breeze. I let out a shriek and hunted every page down, carelessly stuffing them back into the folder. I grabbed the page that had my apartment's address scrawled on it and stuck it in my pocket. The file and gun found a home in the suitcase amongst my crumpled socks.

I hobbled out onto the street. I wasn't sure where exactly in London I was, but I had to have been dropped off somewhere near my new apartment. I grabbed the paper out of my pocket and reread the address: _10 Savile Row._ Where the hell was that and how was I going to get there?

I looked around for something that would tell me where I was. A street sign, a bus with an advertisement on it, anything! The buildings around me were all white, brick, and tall. Shops lined the sidewalks and fancy cars bordered the road. I was in a swanky neighborhood, and I certainly didn't look as though I belonged. Every person that passed me was dressed as though they worked at a law firm; neatly pressed suits and tailored skirts. A very professional crowd hung around here.

Only when a man with a briefcase plowed me over did I realize I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking the path.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I thought you…" He began.

The man gave me a once over, taking in my messy appearance and delightful Dumpster/vomit aroma.

"Bloody hell! Take a bath, you filthy hippy!" He shrieked and continued on his way, nose upturned.

I looked around once more and realized that more people were noticing the clothes I wore. I was still dressed as though I were from 2014.

"What sort of fashion statement are you trying to make, love?" A nicely dressed woman muttered to me as she passed by with her group of equally chic friends, all snickering at me.

"Excuse me!" I called after her. The whole group turned to look. "Where am I? Y'know, what street?"

She huffed. "Savile Row. There are tons of shops on this street, why not buy yourself something decent to wear?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

The ladies were still gossiping about me as they continued on down the sidewalk. So I was already dropped on Savile Row, all I had to do was locate the apartment.

As I walked, I carefully counted down the building numbers. Buildings four, five, six, and seven passed by in a blur. By the ninth building, I was so ready to give up and sleep on the stoop of the building. I definitely looked like a stoop-sleeper, that was for sure.

Building ten was the same as all of the other buildings on the block; white lower half, brick on top. The floor that was level with the street was a small men's clothing store, specializing in the custom tailoring of suit jackets. There was a white door next to the entrance of the shop. I figured this had to have been the place, so I opened the door and found myself face to face with a set of stairs. As I climbed them, I took the paper out of my pocket again and read. _Apartment No.5, key under the mat. _When I reached the top, I found my apartment instantly. Brown door, golden number five nailed to it. I picked up the newspaper that was sitting on the welcome mat and then kicked a corner of the mat up with my foot. Sure enough, there was the key as promised.

I quickly unlocked my door and stepped inside. There was a gray couch in the middle of the room. The walls were papered in a modest floral print that complemented the white carpeting. I set my suitcase and the newspaper next to the small, wooden coffee table that sat in front of the couch. I had a window that looked out onto the street, but no television. I figured I had to pay extra for an apartment with one.

I found the kitchen to my left. It was nothing special; a small dining table, navy and white checkered floor, butter yellow refrigerator, and some bedroom and the bathroom were down a hallway that went off of the living room, and that was the extent of my living quarters.

I brought my suitcase into my bedroom and started putting my clothes in the drawers, my gun buried underneath my bras. Once done, I leapt onto my bed and began to read the file.

The first page contained the information my father and uncle touched on before my departure. Flipping through the rest of the file, I found some detailed descriptions of Campbell as well as his…colleagues, and the address of Apple Corps. Simply put, there wasn't much I didn't already have knowledge of. I put the papers away and wandered into the living room, hoping to find something to do. I had only been in the sixties for the extent of an hour and was already bored.

I picked up the newspaper I brought in and read. Weather report, weird classifieds, not-so-funny comics…and the Help Wanted section. Out of all the ads looking for nannies and secretaries, only one caught my eye.

_**Apple Corps. Searching for Secretary.**_

_Must be well organized, able to file, and accustomed to hard work. _

_If interested, please drop by 3 Savile Road._

I knew then that I'd found a way to get to Paul McCartney.


End file.
